The seen of the unknown
by Azaloft The Fallen
Summary: What if Adlet was… more important, what if he has connection, what if he was a male saint? To be more precise saint of space (he has the power to open rips in space… create portals and stuff like that), Anime-based story, Adlet being OP and probs OOC Adlet x fremy
1. lost in space

Chapter 1 of a hopefully long series XD: lost in space

I snap my eyes open only to be met with the black abyss of space; I felt my whole body freezing, eroding away. I open my mouth "screaming" for help, but nothing… it was only met with the silence of space.

I begin seeing memory of me floating around me, I see a memory of me with a girl who had one red eye and another eye which was blue and we were sitting under a tree as kid playing around and talking about everyday life and whatever we could come up with on the spot.

I see myself as a teenager looking down onto a younger child in pram fooling around with a green foxtail while her parents are off chattering about something with my father, leaving me along with the child.

I see myself as a young adult taking care of a kid who ran away from because of how horrible the conditions were. The kid seems scrawny and barely gets enough food to eat however at the same time he seems full of life and will do anything to achieve what his goal was.

I see myself as a adult saying my goodbyes to the kid from the last memory but this time with another girl who he which seems like he adores, with we yelling the words "Kid ask her out already I know you want to after all you basically follow her everywhere except the bathroom, close enough to marriage I say"

With me still being an adult in the memory I see myself chatting with a guy with ear embedded merged with his hair and a long tail circling around him, and him playing with a pair of blade knives in his hand and occasionally tossing the knife up then catching it with his tail or hand again.

A final memory passed by me and in this memory I see myself with another girl who has diligently working away inside of temple this temple seems like the temple of the mountains. Whilst I was leaning on a nearby wall with my eyes close, and taking what seems like a nice short nap

In the distance space, I see a glimmer of light, a spick that barely noticeable but with all the energy which I WILL get myself to that light and get myself out of this abyss after all … I am the world's strongest man.

Authors' notes

Sorry about the short chapter but I wanted to get this out quickly also because that ending is prefect XD

I do hope that you enjoy this and please do review, follow and favourite


	2. FREMY!

**Chapter 2: Fremy**

 **Location** : in a random forest with a campfire next to them

 **Time** : night

I open my eye only to be met with the face of a girl, with one eye being covered up whilst she is caring to my wounds… wait a minute since when did I have wounds?

"Adlet your alive, I thought you were dead" she said as tears rolled down her face

"uggg… were am I, what happened to me?" I managed to get out

"Your about ten miles north of capital city (the place were hans got the gold from the king)" she choked out

"There, there don't cry now, I don't want to see such a beautiful girl crying now do I" I said with a huge grin on my face

She took her hand and wiped away her tears then said "what happened to you I last hear you were off fight against the humans and that was 10 years ago"

"hmmm… I know you… sorry but my memory is a bit messed up, I only have patches of it here and there. Could you please tell me whatever you can about me" I begged of her

She responded with "whhaa..tt do you remember of me?"

"I remember… you were my… childhood friend who I… really liked" I stuttered out

Her face lights up and started to repeat these words while shaking me "YOUR NOT JOKING WITH ME RIGHT?"

"That wh…at I was…able to remember… so could you…. please stop …shaking me, it kind of hurts" I begged of her

"Oh sorry, are you okay" she asked of me

"I'm fine but could you please just tell me whatever you can about me" I asked of her again

"You were my only friend in my hometown of fiends, were all the fiends hated me but you were the only one who dared to approach me and befriend me. You along with my mother were the only ones who cared about me but suddenly one day you came to me and gave me this headband along with the flower then you" then she begins to cry again

"Now what did I say you're a beautiful looking girl and you shouldn't be ruining that face with tear" I said as I pulled her into a hug

"Can we stay like this for a bit" she begged of me

"Of course we can" I said as I gently stroke her hair

I continue to stroke her hair and as time passed, my eyes slowly feel heavier then I descend into a deep slumber

* * *

The morning sun has rose and the sun's ray shined down upon us and my eyes slowly opened to my surprise I find the girl from yesterday still sleeping on my chest, her face looks so peaceful and at rest. Shortly afterwards the girl awakens from her slumber and with a huge blush on her face pushes me away from her and stumbles backwards.

"FORGET WHATEVER YOU JUST SAW" she yelled and stuttered he way though

"ehhhhh, but you were soooooo cute when you were sleeping" I whined

"JUST DON'T TELL ANYONE OKAY" she yet again yelled at me

"So….. ummm…. Could….. you….. maybe …..ummmm… tell me what happened to me so that I got these wounds" I mumbled

"I found you in the woods like that and…." A blush light up on her face "you weren't wearing any clothes… then a portal appeared and a set of your clothes dropped from it" her blush gets more intense "I then… had to…. Put…. It on for you….."

"Ah… I see…."

….

….

….

The silence continued until the girl got up and say "you must be hungry ill go and get you something to eat" after she said that she disappeared into the forest leaving me alone to my thoughts before I could actually do much think a aching pain hits my head and blacked out.

MEMORY OF THE PAST

I see a image of me standing in front of a humanoid lizard who had 2 crow wings sprouting from behind his back whilst a third white wing running down between the two crow wing. I yelled at the humanoid "WHAT DO YOU WANT TGURNEU, TELL ME OR I WILL KILL YOU"

He responded with "hahahhahaha… I doubt you would kill me think about Fremy and even if you don't take her into consideration do you truly believe that you can kill me, I am one of the three leader of the fiend and there is a reason for that you of all people should know that"

My hand formed a fist and a feeling of rage built up inside of me and I want to kill him but couldn't… I dropped to my knee, my head hung in shame because I knew that every word that he said was true even with my new powers it was hopeless…

"WELL Come at me, you hate me don't you so I'm giving you a chance to kill me don't worry if you don't success ill just push it off as training, and if you do… well congrats you just kill me"

" _I know he trying to get me angry but… I WANT TO TRY, even if it's basically impossible I will try" – it's a thought from Adlet_

I stretched out my arm and out of a portal a black blade of fine craftsmanship appeared (think ichigo's bankai from bleach) then I rushed towards him yelling words of rage and hatred. I swung my blade in a downward fashion in attempt to cut him in half but he simply held his hand up and caught the blade. I pulled the blade out of his hand then jumped backwards a couple of times

He said full of joy "you know that you have to do better than that to kill me right, don't you have some… new trick up your sleeve to show me?"

"YOU ASKED FOR THIS YOU BASTARD" I yelled as weapons appeared behind me ranging from knife to cannon and the sword, knife, lance… was shot at his location whilst various guns, cannons fired at him.

My hopeless attempts at kill tgurneu continued on till the sun began to set…

Were Tgurneu called off the "Training" and told me to head on back to Fremy's place

* * *

I arrived at Fremy's place which was a small house near the edge of fiend territory, a place where no one or no-thing wants to go.

I saw in front of me the girl from the forest but as a young kid and without the eye patch with one eye bright red and the other a sea blue and on her forehead a horn grew.

"I'm sorry I took so long in coming over here, you see on the way here there was a bit of a incident, don't worry I was fine" I said

"I was *sniffle* so scary that you *sniffle* died *sniffle*and I don't want that to happen because *sniffle* I love you*sniffle*" she managed to get out between sniffles

"Don't worry I won't died that easily because I'm the world's most strongest man" I chirped as I approached her and embraced her in a hug, then everything fades to black…

 **Responds to comments**

Manu259… well you'll just have to find out whether or not Adlet already know about the other braves won't you? Oh and the chapters will get long hopeful on average 2k per chapter and thank you for the support XD

Oh and thank you to Star angel7169, Analanat, Paradoxically Abstract for your reviews =)

 **Author's notes**

Okay… somehow my original idea turned into… well this guy with a bit of memory lost.

I hope Fremy and Adlet's interactions weren't weird…

Anyways please do favourite, follow and comment XD


End file.
